Methods and apparatuses of this kind serve to fold together an inflatable airbag to a size which permits the folded airbag to be mounted in a vehicle as a part of an airbag module for example as a driver's, a passenger's or a side airbag. In this the airbag must be folded in such a manner that it can unfold as quickly as possible and without damage to the airbag jacket in the event of a collision.
It is known from DE 195 36 625 A1 to fold an airbag in ring shape, with the open and the closed end of the airbag already being brought together at the beginning of the folding process.
It is known from DE 195 35 564 A1 to gather together an airbag which is spread out on a horizontal surface within a fixed height profile in the direction towards a centre.